


The Naked Man in the Lake

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Forever (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Immortality, Two awesome British characters in one story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Lieutenant..." </i>He seems to sigh. <i>"A naked man has crawled out of the lake."</i></p><p><i></i>Sleepy Hollow/Forever crossover. Pre-dominantly Sleepy Hollow, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Man in the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a thing on Tumblr where someone wanted a crossover, and... I wrote a little drabble. xD Yes, it's pointless.
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_ or _Forever_. Thanks for reading!

_"Lieutenant..."_

Crane's voice is hesitant. Abbie literally has to stop herself from sighing.

"What did you do this time, Crane?"

 _"Nothing,"_ he retorts, like his record with the TV or the toaster doesn't count towards anything. _"I've just experienced a... how to say-"_

"I told you, anything on after eleven o' clock isn't what you call 'proper'," Abbie interrupts.

 _"No, I haven't happened upon... unsavoury television_ ," Ichabod replies. _"It's just..."_ He seems to sigh. _"A naked man has crawled out of the lake."_

Abbie pauses. "... _What?_ "

 

As it turns out, the naked man is none other than a medical examiner from out of town. His name is Dr. Henry Morgan, and here's the kicker: he's around two-hundred and thirty-five years old.

Abbie doesn't ask. She just hauls ass to the cabin.

 

By the time she gets there, Crane and the medical examiner are both tucked into the chairs near the fireplace, chatting animatedly over a cup of tea.

"Lieutenant!" Crane rises to his feet immediately after she's let herself into the cabin. "Asides from most present company, I find Doctor Morgan to be a most pleasurable companion." His eyes are gleaming with both excitement and... home-sickness. "We were reminiscing on days past."

"Oh, please." Their unforeseen guest sets his tea cup and saucer aside hurriedly. "Call me Henry." He clears the distance between them with a few strides, and dolefully offers his hand to Abbie. "My name is Henry Morgan. You must be Lieutenant Mills."

"Uh huh." Abbie gives him a short up and down, taking in his curling dark hair and smiling eyes. He seems completely unaffected to have just fallen into a world where supernatural reigns free. "Are you really immortal?"

"I can vouch for his authenticity," Ichabod says. "This man is no imposter."

Henry smiles faintly. "I understand that my story is difficult to accept-"

Abbie holds up her hands. "No... no, trust me. It isn't." She sighs. "Give it to me."

Henry opens his mouth, and then closes it. He looks at her curiously.

"Trust me, Doctor Morgan- Henry," she catches herself, and then she has to pause because every time the name _Henry_ comes up, it's always because they're talking about the Horseman of War. Now there's a new Henry. She's inclined to agree with Ichabod on out of the two Henrys they know, this one is infinitely more pleasurable. "I was thrown for a loop when Crane crawled up from the ground and claimed to be a Revolutionary soldier. A naked ME swimming up from the lake isn't the weirdest thing we've dealt with."

Henry's head falls to the side. "Yes... Sleepy Hollow appears to be a breeding ground for strange experiences, your partner was telling me. It's... curious, to say the least. I suppose that I add to the mix." He smiles charmingly - and wow, does he have a blinding smile, get a hold of yourself, Mills! - before gesturing to the chair he's just vacated. "Allow me to tell you my story. It's a long one, but perhaps with some interest to you."

Abbie sighs and sinks into the chair, while Ichabod comes up from behind herself and hands her a cup of steaming tea.

Henry launches into an explanation of a sea voyage gone wrong and a pocket watch that holds more secrets than even he knows. Ichabod leans on the chair behind Abbie, his elbows propped up on the back of it.

The British man in front of Abbie continues to tell his tale, while the British one behind her is practically beaming with excitement.

Abbie swears. If one more time-travelling British guy shows up, she's going to have to learn an accent just to fit in around here.


End file.
